Fading Light
by RunningWithNorthernWolves
Summary: Matthias and Luca just wanted to go on vacation, but a horrible accident forces them a part. Will their love for each other pass the test f time, or will it fade and turn to dust? As the days pass, their hearts and their minds grow weaker. Their bodies put through unbearable pain, but for what cause? When then tiny spark of hope dies, what is left behind? Story finally rewritten
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, just this story.**

* * *

_*A time will come when the ultimate bond is put to the test. When the light of the heart fades and returns to the darkness that once consumed it. A spark that was always there will try to break through the sea of black, but it first needs to fight the murky tar within itself in order to save the one it loves most. As the pure light turns to dust, the fire that saved it the once time will be rekindled. Until the final sacrifice is made, the fire and light will be forced to face the ones that keep them a part.*_

Prologue:

The sun shines brightly through the windows and casts shadows across the luggage piled high in the back. A young Danish man sits in the car, tapping his foot impatiently as the clock reads 2:45. Adoration and anxiousness fills the pools of his ocean blue eyes as he watches a beautiful Norwegian woman standing in the doorway talking to her bored little brother. When it doesn't seem like she is going to stop anytime, he yells out the car window.

"Come on Luca! If we don't leave soon then we'll never make our flight!"

Luca looks back at him in annoyance, shooting an icy glare that would make another other normal (sane) person apologize and run off, though this handsome man wasn't one of them. No matter how many times she snapped at him or told him to go away, at one point she even sent her troll after him, but each time he still came back for her. Originally he annoyed her and pissed her off to end, but as time continued on she found herself falling in love with his boyish attitude and happy-go-lucky attitude. Luca would never admit it, but she loves him with her whole heart.

"I'm coming Matthias, can' you wait a second?" She calls back and hurries to the car.

"Nope." Matthias flashes his famous wide smile.

He laughs heartily when Luca groans as drags herself in the car before Matthias begins to drive without waiting for her to shut the door first. Matthias runs a hand through his wild light blond hair, a small velvet box weight's heavily in his black trench coat's pocket. His veins tingle with nervousness and it is evident to Luca. She wonders why he has been acting jumpy and all lately, it wasn't like him and she wanted to know what was going on. Luca rolls down the window and stares that the blur of the passing trees, the wind blowing her shoulder-length platinum blond hair. Both she and her lover were unaware of the tragedy that was about to befall on them.

Chapter 1: A Flight Fright

Matthias:

For the whole car ride to the airport he could feel the box lying against his leg, following his every movement. Matthias runs a shaky hand through his wild blond hair. _This is going to be a long flight._ By tomorrow, he hopes to be happily engaged to the love of his life. _That is if I survive until tomorrow._ Matthias chuckles to himself, the stress has put him on edge the last few days and the best he can do to hide it is to show smile his award winning grin. Though he knows Luca is onto him and is curious. She had been glancing at him the whole car ride quizzically, her normally blank eyes filled with concern and interest. It wasn't normal for him to be so quiet. By now he would have usually gone through at least five different topics, but they haven't even reached one.

Once they reached the airport and passed through the security line, Matthias took note of the excitement that seemed to fill the air. People were happy that they were heading off to go see family or go on a well-deserved vacation. It was so contagious that Matthias couldn't help but prance a little; earning a glare from Luca and odd looks from the people passing by, but he could care less. When Matthias didn't stop, Luca gave him a sharp pinch.

"Ow! What was that for?" He whined.

" 'Cause you are embarrassing me." Luca attempted to pull an innocent face, but miserably failed when a smirk made itself presents after only half a second. Just proving how must she is enjoying herself.

"Awww… jeg var bare have det sjovt." He pouts playfully then wraps an arm around her shoulder and whispers into her ear. "Though it would be more fun if you joined in with me Norge."

Luca pushes him away frantically, trying to hide the blush that appeared on her pale completion. "D…don't call me Norge!"

Matthias laughs, but continues walking to their flight. It was a large 747 whose destination was Brazil. Many people were already lined up at the gate, waiting to get on and escape the oncoming frigid temperature of Norway to enjoy the sun during the fall.

(Time skip. Plane in the air)

Luca:

Matthias's leg kept bouncing up and down, never stopping and annoying her to no end. She placed her small hand on it to try to make it quit but to no avail. _What could possibly be making him this anxious?_ She studies the contours of his face. Lately his smile has been showing less and less, and when it does present itself it is shaky and unsure. He has been like this for over a week now and it just keeps getting worse. The plane jolts quickly to the side bringing her out of her thoughts. A baby cries behind her and Luca lets out a frustrated sigh. _I know I like kids but not when their whining._

"Please prepare for an emergency landing." An announcement comes over the speakers. The plane jerks again, but this time it was a lot harder and nearly sends her into Matthais's lap. "Please fasten your seat belt." The annoying voices repeats. _Why wouldn't we? You'd have to be an idiot not to!_ She grumbles to herself, wondering what could cause such a terrible landing.

Suddenly, an explosion sounds to her right and the wing is on fire. The plane dips to the side and plummets out of the sky at an alarming rate. The clear blue water draws closer and closer, until the plane hits it with a force that was enough to break her seat belt. Luca looked for Matthias around her desperate to find him. He had been sent flying into the aisle, his lanky form sprawled across the carpeted floor. She scrabbled to him, hoping that he was still conscious. When Luca didn't see any movement out of him, she slapped him hard and two ocean blue orbs slowly peered back at her. Without knowing, a small tear slipped out of the corner of her eye. She thought she had lost him.

Her relief was short lived when a loud groan echoed throughout the cabin, crunching followed and the plane began to slide forward. They were falling, water crashing in through the gaps in the plane's walls trapping them inside. With another lurch the plane crashed down into another ledge, successfully splitting the plane in half and launching Luca into the seat across from them. Her head banging against the arm rest cracking it open and rendering Luca unconscious. That last thing she saw before everything faded to black was that of her loved one's panic-ridden face.

(Matthias)

He desperately reached out to Luca, trying to hold on to her, but his arms was caught in-between the seats. Fear and desperation began to cloud his mind, sending him into a panic. No matter how far he reached, Matthias stilled couldn't get to her. The bottom half of the plane, on which we was trapped, slipped further and further away from the light; the blue water surrounding him, sealing his fate. Black spots started to cloud his vision making it hard for him to see, until he finally lost consciousness.

(neither)

Slowly, the ring slipped daintily from the box, the weight of gravity pushing it farther into the water. A gold clip joined it, and they floated together as if it belonged that way. Though all to soon a current carried the clip far away from the diamond, forcing them to continue their journey to the bottom alone. Above, a dark shadow watched the destruction with glee. An evil smile that could kill puppies covered half of the man's pale face, showing his white teeth. His eyes danced with delight as he forged a young beautiful girl from the wreckage.

* * *

A/N: I hope y'all have enjoyed my story so far. Sorry if it still seems a bit rushed, ever since I deleted the first copy of my story I've wanted to get it back up as soon as I could. I don't know how often I will post the chapters since school is back in session, but I will try to post as often as I can without making it terrible again.

Thanks for reading :)

Translations:

jeg var bare have det sjovt. (Danish) (I was just having fun)


	2. Dusk and Dawn

Chapter 2: Dusk and Dawn

(Matthias)

Matthias woke up in a comfortable bed, but it wasn't his own. It was somebody else's and the memories from the crash come rushing back to him like a heat wave. He groans in frustration then freezes. _I was drowning…how did I get into a bed?_ Slowly he creaks opens his eyes to a very white room, but it wasn't a hospital room; it was somebody's guest bedroom. Matthias tries to move his right arm, the arm that had been trapped, but his muscles screamed in pain, protesting against his movements. Something heavy also weighed done his right arm. Looking to his right, Matthias noticed that his arm was wrapped up in a cast all the way up to his shoulder. His left arm wasn't in much better shape either: bandaged in white cloth that was dotted crimson and multiple IVs had attached themselves to his arm, but they weren't connected to anything else.

Using his teeth, Matthias easily ripped each one out. He's never liked needles even if they can keep him alive. They were a nuisance that needed to be eradicated from this world. He remembers that whenever he was at the doctor's office and he'd try to take a needle out, Luca would always slap him then nag at him for the next five minutes about why they were there. Matthias freezes recalling that Luca was in the plane crash as well. Sadly, Matthias slides the IVs back in. It's the least he could do since Luca wasn't there to do it for him.

A knock sounded at the door, drawing his attention. A short girl with dark skin and reddish black shoulder length hair sauntered in as if she was important. Her head was held high and she kept her eyes straight forward; not even blinking. Her facial features were stern, but her eyes had a certain softness to them.

"You're lucky to be alive. I found you tangled up in one of my fishing nets. What had happened to you?" She spoke with a thick Spanish accent.

Matthias tried to speak, but no words came out. His throat felt like it was on fire from dehydration and it hurt to even move his jaw. Rubbing his throat, he hoped she would get the clue that he needed water.

"What? You can't speak?" He shakes his head yes and no because they are both true to what she is asking. "Hmm… do you need water?" Matthias shakes his head vigorously and the leaves the room only to return shortly later with a cold water bottle in hand. "It's not much, but at least it will be enough for you to be able to talk and tell me what the hell happened." Her voice rises slightly towards the end of her rant.

Taking a long slip, Matthias feels the cool rush of the liquid down his throat. It was refreshing and he longed for more, but he knew she wouldn't allow him to unless he told her everything; so he did.

Her mouth was hung open in shock when he finished. It took her a few seconds before she gained her bearings. She opened her mouth than closed it again, not being able to decide on what to say. The girl couldn't comprehend how this man before her wasn't going completely insane since he just lost the love of his life before his eyes. She didn't realize that it was the drugs she gave him helping him keep a level head. After another minute passing she finally speaks.

"I'm so…sorry. I don't know what I would do if I was in your situation. Certainly I would be dying in the inside and blaming everyone that I see for what happened. I don't think I could live with myself after that: I…I would look for an escape from this world. The most I can do is tell you my name, which is Sofia."

Matthias casts his eyes down: depression beginning to sink in as the meds wear off. His hands begin to twitch and tears pool in his eyes. "Luca…luca was always there. Now…now she is g-gone." He covers his face with his large and as the tears slide their way down his face, leaving streaks of water in their place.

Sofia, desperately tries to find a way to comfort him. In the most confident voice she could muster she says. "Well I think Luca is still…NO!" Matthias smashes a glass vase filled with flowers against the side of the bed, digging the remaining shards in his wrist. It happened so fast that Sofia couldn't even top him.

(Luca)

It's been four days and five nights since she entered this hell-hole. Four days of endless ways of torture in the scorching heat, and five nights of restless and painful sleep. This time has put her in a permanent state of nightmares. The devil comes to her during the first hours of light till the fading minutes of light. Snapping sounds would fill the air and echo throughout the rays of light. Something that was supposed to symbolize happiness was becoming a terror to her. She wished it would stop, she wished it would stop now. Luca didn't know how long her mental state could take it, she was already slipping.

* * *

A/N: I'm cruel and I hate myself for it. This chapter was pretty much a filler chapter so I can get on with the story in the next one. The next chapter will also be a lot longer so it will take a little while to write especially since I need to write two papers and one story about change for school. Why do they give us so much homework and expect us to be able to finish it in a cramped amount of time? Well, see you next time.


	3. An Escape to the In-Between

Chapter 3: An Escape to the In-Between

(Luca)

She's finally reached her breaking point. Luca could tell there was something wrong with her, and it wasn't just the opened wounds along her arms and legs. Something was going on with her mind. With each passing minute, no, with each passing second a fragment of her mind was slipping away; taking her precious memories with them. Each time she tried to reach out and grasp them, but they always treaded their way out of her fingers, out of reach. She wanted them back; she didn't care about how she was physically hurt, she just wanted her mind back before she completely lost it.

The sun finally set, sending the blond demon away with it. The moon rose high in the sky like it was taunting her, but it also brought the flashbacks. Her remaining memories were swapped with tremulous nightmares. It's been a week of this, and Luca doesn't know what was real or not. She can't trust her happy times because they may be a hopeful figment of her imagination. The man, the one she knew she used to love, was becoming the one who tortured her in her continuous nightmares that plagued her when the blond demon wasn't around. She knew they were false, but they still tore at her, leaving an empty shell of a girl behind in their wake.

She wanted the man she loved her whole life, but she feared him as well. His loving touches used to sooth her but now the memory of them sends a shiver down her spine. She didn't know why, they weren't painful but they scared her. Something was playing with her emotions.

Luca wished to be free, but that was a faraway dream. The best she could do was hope that the nights pass quickly, for when it was day time she barely realized what was going on. Her body had become numb but her mind is becoming a stream that slowly flows away. _It will be over soon. It will be over soon_, she keeps telling herself. It never happens and her hopes fade with each fading ray of light.

Now the sun was rising again, followed by the silhouette of _him_. The knife and vile dangling loosely from his fingertips. His ever present stripped blue scarf was wrapped around his neck even in the dead of heat. The sunlight bounced off of his hair, creating a halo around his head and he seemed to be floating. Though Luca new better, this was a false illusion that she had fallen for before; trying to make her think that her guardian angel was finally here to take her away from this world. It was exactly the opposite, it was a demon that keeps coming to eat away at her soul.

(Matthias)

The next thing he knew he was on the ground, this time his left arm was bandaged up as well has his right. Matthias wished he had died then, than maybe he could join Luca. He believed that she had died with the plane, never to be returned to him, sending him into a pit of despair. Sofia slamming the door closed jars him out of his thoughts. Her face was beat red and her eyes were blazing. She was mad, no, she was furious and it was directed completely at him. Matthias could see smoke coming out of her ear as she fixed her fiery gaze on him.

"What the hell was that for? You should be glad you lived! What…what would Luca think? Sh…she co…could s…still be a…alive." Sofia's angry screaming reverted to quiet sobs. Matthias turns his gaze to the floor, he never thought of the possibility. A manila folder filled the view of his hands. "This is the police case on the plane crash.

Matthias gingerly took the folder away from her and began to flip through the pages, only skimming the words until one phrase caught his eye. _Not an accident_, it read. Reading more, Matthias also found out the crash was not a terrorist attack but the police didn't know what had happened. Flipping through until he found the obituary, Matthias scanned for Luca's picture but didn't find her. At least not until he reach the next page titled _Missing_. There, with her picture enlarged was Luca and what's more is that she was the only person still missing.

"She's really pretty." Sofia says in a soft voice. Matthias nods his head slightly, the only sign that he heard her. His mind was spinning out of control with many questions; none of which could be answered, except one. That Luca was kidnapped, his gut was telling him that and the fact that Luca was the only person missing proves it. Those the reason why still remains a mystery.

"I…I need to go find her." Matthias voice cracks but the determination in it is still heard. He attempts to stand, stumbling along the way. After regaining his footing, Matthias says in a stronger voice. "Luca needs my help."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Sofia blocks the doorway. "First of all, you are in no condition to go travelling around the world. And secondly, you don't know where to even start." Sofia throws her hands in the air. "You don't even know how dangerous the person is who took her!"

Exasperated, Matthias closes his eyes and sighs. "I don't care." He knows who is responsible for all of this, and he knows just how dangerous he is. When he opens his eyes again, the traces of defeat have vanished and are replaced with steel determination. Sofia falters under his gaze and Matthias shoves his way forward and down the hall, heading to where he thinks the exit is. Just as he is about to open the door Sofia calls at him from behind.

"Hey! If you're going to go off on some dangerous quest at least take this." Matthias turns around and a double headed battle axe is dropped in his hands. "I know it is old and outdated," Sofia continues, "but it might come in handy and it is better than not having anything to defend yourself with."

Matthias smiles at her in gratitude. "Tak" Spinning it around him his hands, his smile gets bigger. It seems like the weapon was made for him. "It's been a while since I've held one of these." He walks out the door waving his hand over his shoulder in goodbye. Once he is a good distance away, Matthias stops and looks at the deadly weapon. "Looks like we're going to have to finish this battle in save vores lille Viking"

* * *

Translation by google translate:

Tak- Thank you

Vores lille Viking- Our little Viking (Matthias is referring to Luca)

A/N If any of the translations are wrong, or even if some sentences in this chapter are worded weirdly, please pm me and I will fix them.


	4. Blazing Eyes

_*Memories are what hold us together, they are what create us. They are bonds that hold the pieces of our mind in place. They create a path for us through a labyrinth that has trapped many. So what happens when the bonds begin to break and wither? Do we get trapped in the fortress that we create, unable to escape? Or, to we begin to lose what is most important to us? Pushing us off a cliff into a bottomless darkness.*_

Chapter 4: Blazing Eyes

(Luca)

Rain drops from the roof like a waterfall, a roar accompanying it as the water slams against the thin metal. Her captor left only moments ago and she was finally prepared to get out of here. Days ago Luca found a small screw that she has kept in her shaking hands, contemplating which escape she should use it for; whether to escape from this torture chamber or from her own mind. Finally she made her choice; Luca was going to free herself from this hell hole. Slipping the skinny scrap of metal into the tiny key hole, she turned it praying that it would be the key to her freedom. _Click_. The lock opens. Excitement evident across her whole face. Sprinting she rushes out in the open, her only focus is getting out of there as fast as she can.

Mud splashes all over her face, but she doesn't care as panic sets in. The worries of whether or now caught flashes across Luca's mind, though the punishment for attempting escape would be even worse. As her fear builds up, so does her speed and before she realizes it the small shack is out of sight and long gone, but she doesn't slow down until another twenty minutes going from a jog to a walk. Out of breath, she rests herself against a tree, the long run takings its toll on her fragile and weakened body. Now that she has some time to think, she realizes she has nowhere to go, nowhere to hide.

A new and dangerous thought crosses her mind: what do I do about my kidnapper? For some reason that makes her laugh uncontrollably, her body shaking as the obnoxious laugh turns to painful wheezes. Suddenly her mind freezes: what about the one who tortures me in my dreams? There was no way she could escape from that besides avoiding sleep. Luca growls in frustration, there was nothing else she could do, so settling in for a long night she stares at the vast field in front of her. Her efforts to say awake are soon thwarted as she drifts off into a horror filled sleep.

_Run. That's all she had to do. Run away from him. She had to run away from the shaggy blond haired man whose ocean blue eyes held only malice. Luca knew that this was a dream, that in reality this man was the one who protected her, but it was so real that it frightened her beyond belief. Now she didn't know what to believe, her instinct or her mind. Both have seemed to let her down but she needed to follow one. A roar sounds from behind, startling Luca out of her thoughts. Not far behind and tall lanky man wielding an axe is catching up to the swift girl._

_ Jumping over trees and logs, there seems to be a pattern. Sweeping under branches and climbing rocks helped her continue on though it always brought her nowhere. Each turn she made didn't change the scenery. The axe already bloodied from fallen warriors swung just above her head, barely missing Luca's wayward curl. She could feel the hot breath blowing across her neck as his body was only inches away. Rough hands grasped her arms and pulled Luca back into the broad man's chest. Her mind couldn't handle the stress and went into overload. Her normal controlled thoughts turned into that of a feral animal's. _

_A knife appeared into her hand out of mist. Spinning around before the other could move; Luca sliced the knife across the breakable flesh covering the man's neck. His eyes widened, surprised filled them and for a second they were filled with an innocence that Luca could recognize, but it was gone the next when they dulled to a lifeless cloud. Luca felt no remorse, no happiness; a coldness filled her gaze as a feral touch glinted within them. Her vision turned as red as the crimson blood that was spilled by her hands and soon enough she was brought back into reality._

Slowly, serenely, Luca opened her icy eyes. There was nothing human about them; they were wild and filled with hate, but they were dead at the heart of them. One finger than the next, Luca uncurled her hand from the fist it had formed during her sleep. She examined it uncaringly then let it fall to the frozen ground. Luca stared at the rising sun, the sky turning pink upon its arrival. Making a vow to herself, Luca promised she do to the man what she did to him in her dreams. He was seen as a threat and needed to be killed as soon as possible. Nothing was going to stop her. Luca cautiously got to her feet, her every movement was animal like. Breaking off into a sprint not a moment later, she headed in the direction of the rising sun not looking back.

(Matthias)

Matthias was on a ship sailing across the ocean. It had been nearly impossible for him to fit his axe in his luggage bag, but he managed to do it. Now he was heading to Europe, hopefully to find Luca alive. Staring out over the rolling waves, Matthias couldn't help but think of the worse. He didn't want to see Luca broken or battered, but the images kept popping into mind, refusing to stop. A light tap on the shoulder brought Matthias out of his thoughts. Looking over his shoulder, Matthias spotted a man dressed in an all-black suit with dark sunglasses; his facial expression told him that he was not here for games.

"Come with me." The man said in a gruff voice that was tinted with a German accent, he turned around and gave Matthias no room to argue so all he could do was to follow the strange man.

He led Matthias down a long corridor filled with portraits of both men and women. Walking across the plush red carpet Matthias began to grow easy. Wherever this man was leading him to was not a room filled with rainbows and unicorns. Now that Matthias could get a good look at him, the man was a bit taller than average height and was well build. He had snow white hair and pale skin, though his walk was strangely similar to that of an ape's. There was something off about him as well, his body was stiff and tense as if he were waiting for something to jump out and attack him.

The man stopped abruptly in front of a door halfway down the hallway, Matthias nearly running into him. It was a plain brown door that looked like the rest of the ones they had passed, except this one had an unnerving dark aura around it that made his skin crawl. The snow white man opened the door with a loud creek and stepped tentatively inside, Matthias followed in suit with his guard up and eyes casting all around the dark room. It was completely black, not even a silhouette could be seen and his eyes tried to adjust. Suddenly one candle flickered, then the next, each one following the other down a line that lead to an altar, casting eerie shadows across the wall. At the top of the altar to an immense man in a trench coat that went down to his knees. He too had snow white hair and his face was adorned with two purple orbs and an oversized nose. His gloved hands held a broken pipe that looked like it had been ripped straight out of someone's kitchen sink. Below him stood three shaking men, one looking as old as a 13 year old boy. Fear was evident in their eyes and it was obvious that they wouldn't be here unless they were forced to.

"You must be Matthias." The creepy man bellowed with a thick Russian accent, a childish smile was place on his face that just added to his darkness. "I am Ivan Braginski," the man chuckled, "but I am not the one your need to worry about."

* * *

A/N: I was going to add more onto this chapter, but I decided to save it for the next one so I can make at least one more post before the end of this month. Luckily I'm already half-way through it so it should be up within the next week or two.

Ciao!


	5. Fight or Flight?

Chapter 5: Fight or Flight?

(Matthias)

With what little courage Matthias could muster, he growls, "Where's Luca?"

Ivan wasn't fazed and laughed at Matthias again. He walked behind the altar and pulled out an axe, Matthias's axe to be exact. Matthias face morphed into one of shock. "I may not be the one you are looking for, but you need to pass me to get to him. If we are going to fight, then it will be a fair one." He tossed the axe to Matthias who fumbled to catch it. Ivan lifted the pipe over his shoulder. "I might as well make this quick and get it over with."

Ivan lunged at Matthias with a snarl, swinging his pipe down aiming for the top of Matthias's head. Instinctively Matthias blocked the blow with the staff of his axe, the force knocking the large man off his balance. Matthias swung low intent on hitting the man in his knees, but Ivan was fast for his size and was able to jump over the swing. At the same time, Ivan successfully jabbed the sharp end his pipe into Matthias's stomach, knocking the air out of his and bringing him to his knees, blood beginning to stain the edges of his shirt. Over and over Ivan smashed Matthias with his pipe until he managed to grasp the pipe with a bloodied hand and stop the momentum. With what strength he had left, Matthias pulled Ivan forward and swung his axe up, separating his head from the rest of his body in one foul swoop.

Matthias's flopped back down onto his back, unable to sit up any more. His head was spinning from the blood loss and he was having trouble discerning colors. Black spots danced around the edge of his vision and Matthias laughed a haunting laugh that made the remaining men in the room jump and shy away from him. He enjoyed killing him, watching the man's blood leave his lifeless body in a crimson river. He wanted more: he needed to taste the blood of those who are keeping him from Luca. To watch their eyes fill with fear of the death they knew were soon to come…Matthias growled and shook his head trying to get rid of the sadistic thoughts that were plaguing his mind. He promised Luca that he wouldn't turn into the monster again. Matthias couldn't bear to see her hurt again by his own hand.

Once his mind was clear, Matthias got back to his feet. With wobbly steps he managed to reach the three shivering servants that seemed to be frozen in place.

"I'm…I'm not going to hurt you." He rasped out. The men seemed to calm down at this, but they were still nervous.

The tallest one stepped forward. "Th-thank you…for saving us from that man, you don't know what he did to us." The other two nodded their head in agreement, causing Matthias to frown. "I'm Eduard. This is Toris." He pointed to the skinny man who was a little bit shorter than him. "And this is Ravis." Eduard gestured to the small boy. "He is only 14."

Toris partially bowed to Matthias. "Thank you again. We are forever in your debt."

Matthias waved his hand. "Nej. You owe me nothing. Though… I guess you could help me get to Europe. There is someone I need to find there." The three men nodded their head rapidly.

"Of course, we'll make sure you arrive there safely, but after you step off this ship we won't be able to help you anymore.

"Tak, that is fine."

The effects from the blood loss caught up to Matthias. His eyes rolled back and his legs crumpled beneath him, passing out and falling into a blissful sleep, forcing Eduard and Toris to carry him frantically to the nurse's station. In their rush, none of them noticed that a certain pale man with sunglasses had disappeared.

(Luca)

Luca jolted awake, she had one of _those_ dreams again. Snarling to herself, Luca tried to shake of the affects from it. They all started out the same: First, she was being chased by that man, then near seconds later she would be cuddling in his arms, but in the end he would kill her. It was a vicious cycle that she wanted to stop. Getting up, her movements were quick and precise. For the past two days she had been looking for this man to kill him and end these dreams, but it was to no avail. She wouldn't give up though, there was still time.

She headed north; somehow she knew he was that way, somewhere along the coast. Her movements were quick, precise, and filled with purpose. They were similar to that of an animal, inhuman like. She stayed in the woods following an unused road. Luca spotted a sign that made her insides twist. Before anything else, she leapt at the sign clawing at the white letters: Creating scratch marks along the bold letters NETHERLANDS. Once the rage subsided, she dashed back into the woods like what she had just touched was poison; heading north once again to destroy something that was a part of her.

Not much farther along an arrow whizzed past her ear, followed by another one. In shock, she instinctively raises her hand and incites "Hanc comburet rem cumulum pulvis, nullum vestigium post se." Instantly, the next arrow goes up in flames; burning mid-air and dissolving into a pile of dust. She stares at her hands amazed, a wicked smile forms across her features.

Holding her hands up again, she faces the forest. "Scintillae in ventum ferri, custodite mandata mea. His autem lignis ardeat, rutilant et ex hac sylva. Sit venti ferre flammas, igne fueling in quaestu. Ure, usque dum nihil supersit." Wind blow and the leaves stirred, flying up then falling down in flames. One by one the trees lit up: the fire blazing in a mystical dance. A blood curling scream echoed in the air, drowning out the roar of the fire for mere seconds. The birds flew up trying to free the onslaught; some succeeding while others drop out of the sky.

Luca giggled then full out laughed at the sight, a malicious gleam in her eye. "This is going to be fun." She said lowly, smirking to herself before dashing of down the road.

* * *

Google translate: I apologize if it is incorrect.

-Hanc comburet rem cumulum pulvis, nullum vestigium post se. : Burn this thing to a pile of dust, leave no trace behind.

-Scintillae in ventum ferri, custodite mandata mea. His autem lignis ardeat, rutilant et ex hac sylva. Sit venti ferre flammas, igne fueling in quaestu. Ure, usque dum nihil supersit. : Sparks carried in the wind, heed my command. Burn these trees, flushing out this forest. Let the wind carry the flames, fueling the fire in its quest. Burn, till there is nothing left.

A/N: I actually had this chapter completed a few weeks ago, but I couldn't get it edited (partially) until yesterday. This will also be my last update until sometime in December. Why? Because I'm entering NaNoWriMo and I need nearly all of my free time to complete it (especially since I'm already behind).


End file.
